A Princess's Mistake
by Mr.Crazy
Summary: A mysterious Blue Mare come over to earth and someone has to take care of her and help her. but this was all a mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dark Day

Coming home from school in the middle of the night makes you aware of your surroundings, and you feel frightened when coming down a road and see a car running past you out of nowhere so it can run that red light before it catches him. Keeping my self-esteem cool and trying not to crap my pants every time I hear a tiny little cricket out of nowhere is the main job I'm trying to do now. So far I'm doing pretty well. I regret saying that in the next few minutes.

School comes and goes on a weekly basis for me, but it never seemed to end this week, probably because of all the failing papers I have received from my English teacher, Ms. Rice. Thanks to her and the constant bitching of my parents, I have to correct every failed paper I did in her class, just to find out that only 3 out of the 12 paper I corrected actually helped my grade. Big pain in the butt is what I call it. Now, I've been at school so long and my parents won't wake up to the phone, I have to walk home, about two miles out, in the dark. I swear to god, if you put an air horn to my dad's ear while he is sleeping, he will only nuzzle his head and go back to sleep.

As I am walking down the street, by the trees near a giant pit of old lake water, I hear a faint explosion along with a glowing light in the coroner of my eye. It seemed about a half a mile away, near the forest. I was lucky enough to catch myself from pissing in my pants like I usually try to avoid. Along with the explosion, came a gust of wind heading my way, pushing into my jacket and brony shirt, seeming to be about the speed of a small hurricane, comparing it to this quiet and windless night. The sudden urge of my body was telling me _run, run toward it_. As so I did.

* * *

Half a minute in, running toward the woods at full speed, my body beating up against my chest, my brain thinking what that explosion could have possibly been. I ignored both, and kept running. I wanted to engorge myself into the forest and find what was inside it. Coming back to memory was what that light looked light; it wasn't natural, at all. It seemed more like a beam shooting up and through the trees and turning into an explosion, nothing like real explosives or TNT at all. In fact, the explosion was rather more…blue.

Two minutes in, finally reach the thick trees and bushes guarding the entrance of the forest. I find my way to salvage through it and go into the dark abyss and pray to find my way around the things to find out what happened. Getting hit in the face with branches and tripping over stumps of dead trees wasn't the best of things to do at night in a forest. Getting colder, I zip up my jacket to my chest and feel my way through the things in this nightmare maze.

I take a break to look up at the glorious full moon, with stars surrounding it, shining light on me and the area around me. Being able to see moon craters perfectly and think for a while on what to do and how to get around here. As beautiful as the moon is, and how wondrous it is to sit and stare, I can't stay here forever, so I leave to continue. As I stand up and look around, I suddenly hide behind a tree from what I saw about ~30 yards away. Looking at it closely, the same detail I saw on the moon was the same detail on her flank.

* * *

_**Holy crap! My first fanfic! Hopefully you guys will like it! More chapters coming out**_** soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "How did you get here?"

Watching a blue pony that is the ruler of the moon and is _supposed _to be working alongside her sister be on Earth and watch her furiously pound her hooves to the ground and mumble curse words under her breath is kind of odd, epically since the only time you have seen one is in a kids show. Aside from that, I was in full-flown shock when I laid my eyes on her, seeing a pony, epically a _princess _strutting and pacing herself with anger in real life. Hard to believe at first, you never think you see a day where your favorite character from a T.V show would be here, but I checked and I'm not dreaming.

Suddenly, thirty minutes after I've been quietly watching her think in frustration, she let out a great roar of words using the Royal Canterlot Voice, "CURSE THY SISTER FOR BANISHING ME TO THIS RETECHED WASTELAND! THOU SHALL PAY!" Immediately afterwards, her horn began to glow, in blue light and flying sparks energy from all around the night beginning to build up until she let it out in the direction I was in. Hiding behind the trees, standing up, looking over the tree trunk and only to take little peaks of what she was doing to so I wouldn't be discovered, I had to quickly duck to save my life or else I would have been cut in half beam of energy. The beam whiffed passed my head, taking a few pieces of hair with it, cutting other trees down with the sheer magnitude of energy in that beam. It stopped a few meters away just to hit the ground and make an explosion that I saw earlier when I was walking down toward the forest.

The wind from the explosion caused my jacket to be blown against the trunk and be visible to her. I tried to take the jacket and put it back on my chest, breathing heavily in fear that she might see me. Few seconds afterwards, after the explosion was gone and everything was dead silent, I could hear breathing off in the distance, heavy breathing, like she was about to faint. I peeked back and saw her wobbling around trying to get some balance. She slowly moves toward a tree on my right, hidden from my view, and lays down on it, trying to catch her breath. She slowly goes to sleep after a few minutes.

"What the hell just happened?" I said to myself, hoping for a response. She's usually calm and cool, even when she was Night Mare Moon, but what I saw was pure rage. I got up out of my hiding spot to check around and see what was going on, trying not to disturb Luna. The place was just something you find in a typical forest. Dead leaves, trees, bushes, small insects, etc. But I came upon across this one thing, it was a ripped up letter, well, part of a letter to be exact. Looks like it was written with a dull quill and someone with bad handwriting. "Dear Sister-"It was a small corner of the letter ripped up. Other than that, that was the only thing written down.

"Was this from Celestia? No, it can't be! The logic is just…" Then it hit me, there is no logic. When a blue pony, ruler of the moon comes into your world, you have a right to forget logic. That in mind, I tried to find other pieces of the torn up letter, searching here and there, up and down, everywhere in-between, but no luck. "Damnit," I mumbled under my breath. I finally gave up in trying looking for any other pieces and just crashed on a smoothed rock, keeping myself awake so I can watch Luna in case something happens, keeping in mind of my parents who are probably worrying for their life thinking, "Where is he?"

1:47 AM; silence, the sweet sound I haven't heard in hours. Getting kind of sleepy but I try to keep myself awake, twiddling my thumbs singing the MLP theme song over and over until I got bored, and for some reason hot. I took off my jacket and placed it on the rock I was laying on. Soon later, I started asking myself some random questions. "Why is she here? Why is there a piece of a torn letter on the ground? Who was it from?" All the more questions I said, all the more confusing it was.

"Why are you here?" said Princess Luna.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Eternal night

_Oh shit,_ I thought to myself, realizing that she was wide awake and as curious as I was. Looking at her she was on all four hooves, looking at me with the straightest poker face I've ever seen. No emotion showing, at all. My heart exploded, mind blown, simultaneously, looking into the eyes of the princess. Pounding her hooves in the ground for the time she was here to the shot of energy that came out of her horn made the dirt come up all the way to the top of her legs. She even got some in her star flowing mane.

"Well…" exclaimed Luna, "Why are you here? Speak at once now, peasant!"

"I…um…" Stuttering myself as I was trying to look for an answer, silence is all I could think of for a second.

"I saw an explosion in the distance, and I came here to see what it was, and found you passed out on a tree." My heart was pounding in suspense, making sure my answer seemed legitimately true. I had to leave out the part where I hid behind a tree because it would have made me look like some creepy stalker.

For a while, she gave me a blank stare, looking like she was processing through her brain to see if what I said was actually true. "I see…is that it?" exclaimed Luna

"After that, I just sat on a rock watching you in case something happened" Couldn't think of anything else to say or she could be able to tell I was fibbing.

"Ah, ok," said Luna with deep consideration, "State your name subject!"

"Ryan Templet. Call me Mr. Crazy if you prefer."

She'd seem to chuckle at the idea that I liked being called Mr. Crazy but I didn't mind one bit. I kind of enjoyed it actually, seeing her face with a smile on it was enough to put a smile on my face.

"Ok ' '. Ahem, I am Princess Luna, ruler of the moon, controller of Equestria, working alongside my sister. That was, until today…"

She'd paused herself to think a bit about what happened today, and how she remembers what happened to her.

"_Ungrateful incompetent scum…"_ She murmured to herself under her breath. She continued, "My big sister, Princess Celestia, banished me here as a punishment because an argument we had about the future of Equestria."

"What was the argument about?" I asked.

"That, Mr. Crazy, is none of your information you should know." exclaimed Luna, filling her voice with tension. Getting angrier, she cringed her face in rage, like she was trying to hide something very important. Trying to turn her attention to something else so she wouldn't go into rage mode, she looked at my brony shirt, amazed at the design and what it said.

"Eternal night, is that what it says?"

I look down at my shirt and see the words _Aeterna __Nox_ which meant Eternal night in Latin.

"How did you know?"

"I speak Latin. Tu loquerisne eam quoque?"

"What?" I exclaimed, confused and surprised.

"I was asking if you spoke Latin too, apparently not."

I blushed in embarrassment, hoping she be distracted by something else on my shirt.

She came closer, coming to examine my shirt. I froze in place while she was looking at it, squinting at it to examine the stars surrounding the crescent moon with a dark sun-like glow around it all. She took a look at the faded crown on my shirt and imminently, she look in concern, taking her crown off her head and comparing it side by side with the one on my shirt. The last thing she did was take one last look of the moon on my shirt and compare it with the mark on her flank.

"This shirt, it seems, very similar, to me. How?"

Still frozen in shock, I tell her something quick before I start to stutter.

"I'm a star gazer. I like the sight of space and the glorious creation of the moon."

She looks up to see the moon, brightly shining in the night, full of detail.

"Interesting, your moon looks very similar to ours except for the patterns in it. Does some other pony or creature move the moon and the sun for you peasants?"

"No, it moves on its own, revolving around our world."

"Fascinating…"

Silence filled the empty space for a while, with nothing but crickets and other insects making noise surrounding the forest.

Staring into Luna's face, I could see worry and fear in her eyes, something I haven't seen in a while. I feel kind of bad for her, stuck on this world with horrible things she has never seen- much less experienced. Watching a few episodes of her, she seems like me. Calm, cool, collective, but easily breakable and has a tipping point where you need to reach it to make it fall over and see what anger she can throw at you, but also a side begging for help, guidance, and a hand (or hoof, depending on the way you look at it) to show her the way.

Luna was the first one to break the silence.

"Well, it was a delight meeting you. I guess I'll find my way out of this mess."

At that moment, I felt the need to help but not the courage to ask her to help. I was in a tight spot, one you needed to push with all your strength to get out of. Luckily, I was able to get out of that spot before she spread her wings and flew away.

"Wait! Luna! It's not safe to go alone. I think it's best to come with…"

Suddenly, without warning, she immediately comes up to me as fast as she could with the biggest smile on her face, ramming into me, slamming me to the ground as hard as she could. I felt pain from the fall and happiness from her coming to me at the same time.

She stood up, picked _me _up with two hooves and yelled in her Royal Canterlot Voice, "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! TOGETHER WE WILL MAKE THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS!" She was hugging me with all her might, rubbing her head against my shoulder, her glittery flowing mane in my face, all with a smile on hers.

She put me down after realizing that I wasn't able to breathe for a second, but I didn't care, I was with my favorite pony, having the time I never thought possible. We walked down to my house the rest of the way, about a mile away and for the whole time, she had a smile on her face, leaning against me, looking up to me, when I should be doing the same thing. I took some time to look at her mane then looking up at the stars, and then at my shirt. All I saw was the resemblance, each different, unique, and one of a kind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Long Night

"So, what exactly is 'Gangnam Style'?" said Luna, confused and curious.

"It's basically a popular video that we share around the globe. From silly lyrics to funny dances! Here, I'll show you." I proceeded to take my phone out of my pocket and go onto YouTube, flicking through my favorites until I find the video.

"Watch that." I told Luna. I gave her the phone and she picked it up with her magic. Fascinated, I was looking at the starry purple glow of the princess magic surrounding the phone more so than the actual video herself.

Luna was giggling at some parts of the video and almost dropped my phone because she was laughing too hard.

"That was hilarious! Why do you people do crazy and obnoxious things like that?" exclaimed Luna, trying to keep some laughter in.

"Sometimes we're not afraid to look different and come up with something no one else has done or probably will ever do on their own. It's in their nature to be crazy." I stopped to think about myself and how I was crazy, and why I called myself that. It will probably come sometime to mind.

After that video, she still kept chuckling thinking how funny that video was but she also had a few curiosities on her mind. She wanted to know where that came from, what was a video, how we could put stuff that happened in the past and put it on our iPhone's, all easy questions but far too many to be answered. I told her to lay off on the questions for a while because I was getting exhausted. She was sad at the fact that I wouldn't answer any more of her questions, looking pale and disappointed.

"Hey, don't feel bad. Tomorrow, I'll show you something that is very special, my computer."

"What is this 'computer'?" said Luna.

"You'll see." That was enough to put another smile on her face.

After what I said, I immediately thought of how the hell I am going to bring a fictional cartoon pony into my house and try to keep her undiscovered. I was screwed six ways from Sunday. For once today, I had to actually_ think._ God help me.

* * *

Almost home, still thinking on how I can keep Luna a secret when I draw my attention to her dirt filled mane. She needs a shower, badly.

"Hey Luna, we're almost home but could you do me a favor? Try to keep quiet and fly up to me, I don't want a lot of dirt on the carpet, and neither do my parents."

"What are we going to do? Go to sleep?" exclaimed Luna, terribly confused on why I asked her to _fly _up.

"We're going to get the dirt off of you. It will be quick, I promise." Looking her in the eyes, I kept a smile on my face ensuring her that I will keep my promise, she returned the favor.

"Ok." Said Luna, letting out a sigh.

Coming home and opening the door, I made sure to keep it quiet so dad wouldn't hear me coming in. Hearing snoring upstairs, that was the reassuring sound that we had nothing to worry about.

Luna started to spread her Pegasus wings, gently flying through the air while I was walking up the stairs toward the shower. She followed behind me landing on the carpet giving me the _Sorry about the mess _face. I couldn't care less; it's just one dirt speck in the carpet, like it hasn't been through more.

We started walking toward the shower, opening the privacy curtains and closing the door behind me, making sure Luna was with me. Turning on the water, she gave me a concerned stare, Luna seemed to be oddly amazed and dis-satisfied.

"What is this machinery that flows out water? Does it come from clouds?" Luna said, anxiously waiting for the answer.

"It's a shower head. It takes fallen water from clouds and pumps it though this." Pointing to the shower head, Luna followed my finger and stared in awe.

Waiting to see what this wonder device could do, she stuck her hoof into the pouring water to make sure it was the right temperature, and then suddenly jumped into the shower without warning, splashing herself around in the small space she had, singing in the rain, watching the dirt on her legs and mane be ridiculed of the water. She acted like she hasn't played around in weeks, concerning me a bit. It took a while but Luna finally realized how silly she looked playing and jumping around in the shower and immediately froze in place and blushed in embarrassment.

"I think I got this, Mr. Crazy" said Luna, stuttering a bit trying to keep her voice clear.

The privacy curtain immediately closed with a field of magic surrounding it. Sitting outside of the shower, waiting to see if she needed help on getting something, but most of the times I just heard her giggle.

* * *

"Who's in there? Is that you Ryan?" By the tone of the voice and the tension put into it, I knew it was my dad.

_Oh crap! He can't wake up to a loud phone but to running water?_ This night has already been long enough and the last thing I wanted was anyone else to find out I had Luna.

"Dad! Not right now! I'm taking a shower! What do you need that is so important?" Checking over myself, I sounded full of rage, probably a bad idea.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure it was you. Hey, I'm not going to be here tomorrow, I got to go to Dallas for a meeting. Make sure you keep your sister in line."

"No promises."

"_pph…_night."

"Night." Thank god. That conversation went better than expected.

"Who was that?" Said Luna, sounding deeply concerned.

"My dad. Sometimes he can get in the way, other times he's a really big help. We don't need him for now."

Silence fell into the room, nothing but running water was all I could hear.

* * *

Two minutes later, the water stopped running, thinking Luna was done with her shower; I got a towel from the cabinet above me, waiting for Luna to pull the curtains open. Once she did, she looked different, in a way that confused me. Her mane was no longer filled with stars, nor her tail. It was regular blue hair, wet and moist, running down to the bottom of her neck. Her tail, the same thing, only the hair was running down half-way to her hind legs.

"Luna, your mane and tail…"A short pause was made so she could examine the changes that happened.

"Oh, it's nothing. My mane and tail transform from starry glitter to regular pony hair when it's wet or during the day time."

Taking my time to process this into my brain, all I could come up with was one word, "Fascinating."

Around 2:30 AM, both of us getting tired, so I dry off Luna and try to get in bed as soon as possible without making too much noise. I guided her way down the hall ways and into my room. She decided to sleep on the other end of the bed, facing me. I had no problem with looking into her wonderful and spotless face all night until I went to sleep.

"Hey Ryan, Your sister, is she younger or older?"

"Younger, why?"

"No reason, just wanted to know." I knew by the tone of her voice, full of regret and shame, there was a reason. But I didn't want to get into it yet.

"Hey, come on. One day we will have to talk about this if we want to make things right. For now, it's best to get some sleep."

"_Ok"_ said Luna.

"Goodnight."

"Night." After she said that, she had this blank stare on her face, looking like she was really trying to concentrate. I stroked her mane and she opened her eyes looking at me, almost into my soul.

"Goodnight." I repeated, giving her the message that it was time to sleep, not to think about what happend.

She smiled back at me for a while, pulled the covers over her, and fell into slumber, like a baby.

Soon after, I crashed and couldn't remember anything more


End file.
